Sunflowers in the West
by AwkwardSurgeon
Summary: RusPru: It's been a long time since Prussia was a nation and the empty life he now leads is boring and uneventful. And Russia's heart is lonelier and lonelier with each passing day. How long ago was it his house was full of people? (Fluff-Smutt)


Prussia walked out of Ludwig's house, again he got another scolding from his younger brother. It wasn't his fault the vase got in the way of his awesome air guitar! "If you hadn't taken away my real guitar I wouldn't have been playing around in zhe lounge room!" Prussia had hotly protested. But of course Ludwig had cold heartedly taken his Gilitar for playing it in the early hours of the morning.

"Guten morgan Uncle Gilbert." A soft voice greeted. Prussia stopped and looked up from the pavement to see Liechtenstein kneeling in her garden pulling weeds.

"Hmm, oh guten morgan Lili." Prussia smiled using her nickname he walked over to the fence and leaned on it, "How are you this morning?" he asked.

"I am good tank you. How have zhe awesome Gilbert's adventures been?" The young girl asked with a twinkle in her eye. Although her big brother resented her for it and highly disapproved she loved listening to Prussia's tales and often wished she could join in one with him, but thought they might be too dangerous for her so she never asked.

"Ah! You vant to hear another story eh?" Prussia asked rubbing his chin as he went through his mind trying to find a suitable story. Liechtenstein pushed away her gardening gloves and made herself comfortable as she waited for another exciting tale of Prussia the Great. "Hmm, zhat's odd, it seems to be zhat even I zhe great Prussia have told you all of my tales."

"Oh? Zhat is sad." Liechtenstein said dismayed looking down at a worm who had poked his head out.

"I know!" Prussia declared. "How about you come with me and we can go on an adventure together!"

"Really?" Liechtenstein asked the sparkle returning to her eyes. Prussia smiled and held out his hand. Standing up quickly and brushing the dirt off of her overalls she reached out to take Gilberts hand. She couldn't wait to tell Ukraine and Hungary later!

"Touch her and I swear I'll blow your brains out!" Switzerland shouted from the porch as he cocked the magazine on his rifle and aimed at Prussia. "Erika get back here!" He called. "You know I don't like you hanging around that man." With a sigh of dismay from both countries Liechtenstein turned around and slowly walked back to her big brother. But a small bit of her was happy because it was like she was a princess being guarded by a noble warrior and Prussia was an adventurous scamp who would always try to bring her away from the boring castle life. With a little giggle and a twirl she went up stairs to get changed and she'd play princess for the rest of the day.

It wasn't long until Gilbert had unmeaningly walked in a large unmovable mass. "Shiza!" He said almost loosing his cool as he fell back landing on his bum.

"Oh, forgive me I did not see you coming." A too friendly and innocent Russian voice said. As Prussia looked all the way up at the smiling face blocking out the sun he almost, _almost_ trembled, but of course he was far too awesome for that kind of thing, so he didn't. And before he knew it Russia had taken his hand and pulled him back up to his feet. "What is it you are doing around here Gilbert?" The Russian asked friendly. "You have not been to my neighbourhood in awhile. I'd think you would have forgotten about me."

"Well," Prussia began to wipe the dirt off him, but stopped as he realized his hand was still in Russia's. "Err, could I be having my hand back?" Prussia asked trying to pull it out.

"Hmm? Oh but of course." Russia smiled letting go of Gilberts hand completely just as Prussia tried a big tug and fell back, again. "Got you!" Russia said happily quickly catching Gilbert around the waste in time before he fell, once again "I can be very fast handed, no?" The Russian said smiling.

"Hey! Stop zhat! You're creeping me out!" Prussia pushed Russia away. "Anyway I should be going! Ze awesome Prussia does not have time for zhe dilly-dallying!" Prussia turned away and started marching off in the opposite direction of Russia.

"Hey Prussia, wait!" Russia called running up to him and turning him around. And at that small moment Russia saw deep into Prussia's eye's and saw that the old Teutonic Knights was as lonely as he was.

"Er, vhat? I have important business!" Prussia claimed.

"You have a smudge of dirt on ze back of your pants, and a small rip-"

"VOT?!" Prussia shouted trying to turn half his torso to see.

"Come over to my house and I'll get Lithuania to sew them up for you." Russia offered with a gentle smile.

"Nine. I ca-" And before Prussia could possibly refuse Russia grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of his house. _After I saw ze loneliness in his eye's I knew I had to force him over. It'll just get worst if he goes home._ Russia thought to himself with worry over the top of Prussia's loud protests.

"Look Ivan! I'm already in ze trouble with Ludwig, if I don't home he'll get more angry." Prussia tried.

"It's ok, I'll call and let him know." Russia resolved.

"Err, well, why bother Lithuania, I'm sure he busy!"

"Don't worry about that, he owes me a favour for excusing himself from another game of Russian Roulette."

"VOT!" Prussia tried to stop but found he was just pulled more by Russia. So giving up he decided to just go with it. "So vot vere you doing around zese parts? They are not near your home."

"I vas visiting ze sun flowers." Russia said turning around to smile at Prussia, it held pure happiness. "Winter is coming soon so I'm picking them to save them from the cold slow death they will face." He said stopping and opening his coat to show Prussia the bouquet of Sun Flowers sitting inside Russia's coat.

"Hah! Just like Vest! A soft spot for flowers, like a little girl!" Prussia laughed obnoxiously and soon found he was now walking besides Russia at his own will.

"Shh." Russia hushed and put his arm out and Prussia walked right in to it.

"No one tell's zhe awesome me to be quiet!" Prussia shouted.

"Shh!" Russia cupped his hand over Prussia's mouth and pulled him back behind the bush. He then pointed to a green house. "Belarus's house." Russia shivered. "I have to cut through her house in order to get home in time for lunch."

"Can't ve just go through Ukraine's?" Prussia asked.

"No, if she spots us she'll start crying and Belarus will hear and she'll be even more angry! It's safer going through her house cause then I pretend I was admiring her house, so there's a chance of survival." Russia huddled closer to Prussia.

"Trust ze one person you're afraid of is a little girl!"

"Well think about it this way. How would you like it if Germany came out of nowhere all the time announcing his love and begging you to marry him." Prussia stopped and stood there. A picture of Ludwig in Belarus's dress jumping out of a beer barrel screaming 'LOVE ME!' suddenly flashed in Gilbert's mind.

"Anyway, let's be going." Russia said picking Prussia up wedding style and started to creep into Belarus's yard.

"Vat! Let me down you Vodka loving trottle!" Prussia sternly protested.

"Shh!" Russia tried to stop him. Suddenly a plate smashed inside of Belarus's house and there was silence. "She's heard us!" Russia screamed and began sprinting through the yard. Just as they came to the border Prussia swore he could hear Belarus crying out for her big brother.

As they arrived to Russia's house Latvia greeted them both and accidentally questioned aloud on why Prussia was here. But instead Russia ordered him to go to Lithuania's house and tell him Russia needed a favour. He then turned to Prussia, "Please do be coming in." Russia said as he held the door _open_ for Prussia. "Are you hungry? I'm serving Pirozhki today." Russia said hanging up his big coat on a coat hanger and held the sun flowers. Just as Prussia was about to decline the offer Russia interrupted. "Of course you are hungry, go sit in the library and I'll serve you a plate. And with that Russia walked into one of the many doors in the hall way. And Prussia wondered off trying to find the library.

As Russia set the Sun Flowers in the vase he began to prepare his special dish and hummed the words to Light My Heart. He felt so happy there was someone in his house again, the long years after the Soviet Union had disbanded were so lonely. It saddened Russia so much. But now he wasn't lonely. Russia felt something weird in the depths of his stomach and after awhile of thought and almost overcooking the pirozhki he realised he was excited and nervous. This time he wouldn't scare this guest off. This time he'd make a friend who wasn't afraid of him. This time they'll come back because they want to. As he set the two plates of pirozhki and shot glasses along with a bottle of vodka on the food tray Russia walked out of the kitchen and into the library. Prussia was standing around looking at the vast array of books hoping to find this one France had suggested, but had no luck. It seemed these days even the Bad Touch Trio was a thing to stay in the past. Did anyone remember the awesome nation of Prussia? Or am I fading into Ludwig? Prussia looked down in dismay. There was no fun these days and he wasn't so sure if old man Fritz still watched over him.

"Lunch is served." Russia announced setting the food tray down and turned to attend to the fire.

"Oh boy!" Prussia ran and jumped over the back of the couch, all the walking had actually made him quite hungry and he could definitely do with a jug of cold beer. As Prussia landed on the couch a loud sound of ripping material made itself known and Russia turned from the fire and smiled at Prussia.

"No one has ever been so eager to eat my food that they ripped their clothing before. Please tell me, is that something you do at your house?" Blushing a bit Prussia decided to change the subject.

"Oi! Vhere is zhe beer!" Prussia projected his voice as he slinted his eyes at the vodka.

"Huh? Beer? We do not drink that here." Russia said innocently as he sat back down on the couch.

"No beer!" Prussia stood. "Are you mad?"

"Hey, do not be of the worrying." Russia said as he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his white dress top. "Vodka is better." Prussia felt the air drop and remembered that small clip from when he was the Teutonic Knights and decided he'd rather not be strangled by Russia again. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Err, Mr. Russia sir? You vanted me over?" Lithuania's trembling voice asked.

"Yes, come in." Russia answered as he filled the two shot glasses with Vodka. Lithuania entered the library and gave a startled look at Prussia, who shook his head, and with a 'Oh' look Lithuania only too well understood Prussia's predicament. And all he could do was wish him luck.

"I called you here because I wanted you too sew up Prussia's pants." Russia explained and Lithuania stood there blinking.

"But can't you sew?"

"Yes but I do admire your work, it's much cleaner and I also have a guest to," Russia trailed off. "entertain." Prussia gulped wondering what he could mean by that.

"Uhh, Mr. Prussia sir, would you mind coming with me then? Just to the bathroom where you can change, pants." Lithuania said hastily adding in the last part where Russia raised an eye brow before turning to Prussia to offer him a shot of Vodka.

"Vat am I going to do in the bathroom for so long without any pants!?" Prussia exclaimed not liking where this was going.

"Do not worry friend, I shall see if I can find a smaller pair for you." Russia said then he down the Vodka shot. With a huff Prussia followed Lithuania out of the room, after getting a mouthful of the Pirozkhi, whilst Russia fondly examined the back of Prussia's ripped pants, and the pictures of beer jugs imprinted on a white silky background.

As Prussia handed over his favourite pair of light blue pants through the small crack in the door he shivered. "Hey Lithuania! Where's that damn Vodka lover? It's below freezing in here!" Prussia exclaimed as he jogged on the spot to keep his legs warm.

"Uhh I believe he vas calling your brother to see if you could stay the night? You are most welcome to have a shower while you're waiting, it may take awhile for him to find some of his old clothes, it was such a long time ago he was your height." And with that Lithuania found his way to the sewing room. Prussia grumbled at the last sentence and began to unzip his black jacket and then removed his long sleeve black and white t-shirt.

"Yeah Gilbert! In as good a shape as ever!" Prussia admired himself as he flexed his muscles in the mirror as the showers water heated up.

Russia was in the last of his dressers and he still had not found a single pair of pants that would fit Prussia. This was disastrous, Prussia would never want to come back if Russia was being a bad host! Close to tears Russia ripped everything out of the last draw. The only thing he had found so far was an old maid dress Ukraine had left here when they all lived together. Although it was horrible on her, as her breast's almost fell out even as she stood still Russia had a feel Prussia wouldn't look too bad in it. There! He found a pair of nice milk coloured dress pants and took them neatly with the maid dress down to the bathroom.

"Knock, knock." Russia said sweetly as he opened the bathroom door. "Prussia are you in here?" He asked trying to see through all the steam as he closed the door behind him.

"Ahh! Vat are you?!" Prussia screamed as he cupped his hand over his penis and the other over his torso as if he had something to hide there, despite the steam making it hard to see his parts.

"I brought you some clothes." Russia said innocently for he knew he was not at fault. Because this was his house Prussia was to be the one at fault if anyone were to be at fault for not warning Russia that he would be in the shower. "Anyway. I was wondering, which of these would you prefer to wear?" Russia asked holding up the maid dress and the pair of dress pants.

"TURN AROUND SO I CAN GET A TOWEL!" Prussia exclaimed as he turned off the tap.

"Why?" Russia asked confused. "We have the same parts. What is there to hide? Besides, the glass in the shower is fogged how can you know weather I look or not?" Russia explained simply.

"Ju-just do it!" Prussia screamed feeling very uncomfortable. This was all a very bad idea. Why did he not just stay at home with Ludwig? There was a tap on the glass. Prussia wiped a small hole so he could look out and saw a red faced Russia standing there with his head turned away and eyes shut holding open a towel for him. Opening the glass door a little Prussia stuck his head and arm out.

"Danke." He said gratefully and took to towel. Prussia tied the towel around his waist and exited the shower. "Vat you're still in here?!" Prussia screamed as he saw Russia sitting on the side of the bath waiting for him. Russia blushed a little.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't slip and hurt yourself." He responded innocently. "It has happened many times before. My house can be very dangerous." Prussia looked down feeling bad. Perhaps this Vodka Lover wasn't so bad after all. But his habits were indeed a little scary. Especially after living with West for so long. "Anyway, I vas wondering which of these clothes you would prefer to wear." Russia smiled as he pulled up the two clothing items.

"IS ZHAT A DRESS!"

"Mmm, I remember Ukraine saying that sometimes men liked this dress. It helped each time she got attacked."

"NOT TO WEAR! I AM ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA NOT FRANCE!" Prussia exclaimed taking back his complement he had just thought about Russia.

"So, no dress?" Russia asked.

"NO! NO DRESS." Prussia exclaimed taking a step forward before slipping and hitting his head on the side of the bath.

Prussia awoke a couple hours later in a large warm bed wrapped up in layers of clothes. "How are you feeling?" A worried Russian voice asked.

"Shall I get another layer of clothing Sir?" The voice of a young boy asked.

"Yes, go find another layer, perhaps something with fur." The sentence was followed by fast footsteps and a closing door. Prussia moaning and put his hand to the side of his head where a very small lump had formed in the two hours he had been knocked out. There was a small gasp and Gilbert felt a large hand take his.

"Ivan?" Prussia moaned.

"Da?" Russia leaned forward,

"Vat happened?" He asked rolling on his side. All he remembered was something about a kinky maid dress.

"You slipped and hit your head." Russia replied. And all of a sudden Prussia remembered and shot up – which caused the room to spin a little. He looked down and ignored Russia's protests. He then looked back at Russia, who sat there still wearing his scarf, his dress shirt with the three buttons undone and pants. "Is something the matter?" Russia asked as Prussia stared at the dark cream light brown coloured coat that consisted of the top layer of clothing he was wearing.

"How did I get dry and dressed?" Prussia asked feeling a slight blush come on. Russia's face turned bright red.

"After awhile you began to shiver so I dried you. And then you wouldn't stop shivering so I dressed you." Russia blushed even harder at the frantic memory. He was so worried that Prussia would never wake up so he had to dress him multiple times. Prussia began to pull at the under layers of clothes. "Your face! It is red! You're not hot are you?" Russia asked frantic jumping on the bed, kneeling over Prussia's legs and unzipping his long coat, he began to fumble with the vests and buttons and fabric.

"Mr. Russia is this enough sir?" Latvia ran in holding another three layers. Russia turned to him with a grim face and shook his head ever so slightly with warning eyes and watched as Latvia fled the room. As he turned back to Gilbert, Ivan realised how close they were and that his hands were still fumbling with the ten layers of clothing. Looking down into the German nations eye's he saw terror and confusion surrounded by a sea of red. Ivan could feel the heat that resulted from the red. He could feel the shaky breaths brush past his skin. And he could guess the speed of Gilbert's heart. There was a slight knock at the door and Latvia poked his head in the room.

"Err sir?" Latvia began.

"Raivis, why don't you go and visit Erika? Mr. Gilbert visited her earlier on today and was saying she seemed a little lonely." Prussia frowned trying to remember when he had said that. That fall must have been harder than he thought. While Latvia couldn't believe his ears. He knew when Mr. Russia used his name that he was in trouble, but he was also being told go visit Liechtenstein. "Oh, and tell Toris to leave the pants in the sewing room when he's done and he can go home." And with that Latvia left the room. Russia turned back to the frowning Prussia. He then placed his middle finger under Prussia's chin and tilted his head so he was looking up at him. And with a slight blush he slowly moved in for a kiss. Prussia sat there shocked, eyes wide. He didn't kiss back, nor did he shove him away. But that's what got him, why didn't he shove the blushing Russian away and demand Ivan on what was going on? _Because it feels nice _a small voice whispered in the back of his mind. But why? There was no answer that time and Prussia found himself closing his eyes and kissing back. Russia pulled away blushing vigorously, a crimson faced Gilbert mirrored.

"Kesesese." Prussia laughed awkwardly. "Ze fire sure is working now." He said as he began to pull at his layers of clothing which now felt like a sauna.

"You know," Russia blushed a bit more. "You don't have to stay in all those clothes." He said unzipping his coat. "They were just to stop you from getting hypothermia." The concerned hint returned to Russia's voice.

"Oh, danke." Prussia began to remove the layers of which Russia had dressed him in until he sat there in his original black and white stripped t-shirt and milk coloured pants. Shivering a little Prussia wrapped Russia's coat back around him and began zipping in up again.

"Err, Gilbert, I have a better idea to keep you warm." Russia said sweetly, the small blush returning to his cheeks as he covered his hand over Prussia's to stop him from zipping up the coat. He looked at Prussia's questioning face and began to lean in closer once again, placing his lips against Gilberts soft cheek and then his ear, and whispered.

"I was so worried about you." Again Ivan could feel the heat producing off Gilberts face, the shaky breathing now caressing his neck and this time he could feel the hard beats of his heart and leaning back to look at Gilbert he said,

"After you left my house all those years ago, I wondered why it was I felt a part of me was missing." He said as he caressed Gilberts face. "Know I know it is because I'd come to love you. And I understand that you don't have to return those feelings. But just tell me that you don't hate me." Ivan pleaded. Prussia sat there and looked at Ivan's pleading face for awhile, before saying,

"I don't hate you Ivan." In truth he no longer knew how he felt towards Ivan. He just knew there was something more than friendship. And there was no feeling loneliness with him. Ivan leaned in for another kiss and this time he slowly opened his mouth and Prussia followed suit and allowed Russia's tongue to enter his mouth. There he felt Russia's tongue rub and stroke at his, he felt their teeth cling as his head tilted to the other side. Russia slid his right hand around Prussia's waist, bringing his body closer, while his left hand moved from the side of Prussia's face to the back of his head where his hand played with the short locks of Prussia's hair, twirling his finger around a lock of hair like his tongue was with Prussia's. Prussia positioned his hands on Russia's hips and applied pressure to signal him to sit on his lap as arching his head up towards Russia's was starting to hurt. As Russia lightly sat down on Prussia's lap he felt the sigh in Prussia's kiss. Prussia then moved his hands up Russia's sides and sprawled his hands across Russia's back and then pulled him down with him as he lay on the bed with Russia carefully hanging over him making sure not to crush Prussia. He then pulled back and looked down at Prussia's soft slightly blushing face. And became slightly aroused at the man below him. As he leaned back in for another kiss his hand ran down the black and white t-shirt to where it ended at the bottom of his stomach and slid his hand under the t-shirt, running it up Gilberts torso, the t-shirt catching on and followed Ivan's hand up Gilberts torso revealing the Prussians soft white skin and his soft flat stomach. Ivan then cupped his hand on the side of Gilbert's chest, where he allowed his thumb to stroke and play with Prussia's nipple. As it began to harden Russia rolled it around in small circular movements with his thumb and index finger before pinching it. And when he heard and felt Gilberts quick sucking in of air, Russia become more aroused. As Russia pulled away from their kiss and began to remove Gilbert's t-shirt, Gilbert had trouble trying to control the throbbing and growing problem in his pants. Russia stared down at Prussia's small body below his and began tracing light marks around Prussia's chest and stomach. Prussia giggled a little as the small love traces tickled his body and he could feel his raging problem calming, but not deflating. The loving strokes then became sharp claw marks as Russian lent down closer and began licking trails from Prussia pecks to the base of his neck. Again Prussia gasped, but this time it was followed by a sighing breath out. Again and again he made sweet soft kisses before sitting up and continued to unbutton the rest of the buttons on his dress top that now sat crinkled under his long scarf.

"Tell me you want me." Russia ordered as he leaned back down kissing Prussia.

"Vat?" Prussia asked as Russia pulled away. Russia's lips tickled against Prussia's ear as his warm voice spilled out softly like melted chocolate.

"Tell me, you want me." Russia repeated as he began leaving trails of kisses down the Prussians neck.

"I vant you Russiaaaaaa." Prussia moaned out as Russia nibbled on his neck and then bit down harder. Prussia wrapped his arms around Russia pulling him closer so his warm skin touched his. As Russia began to nibble on a new sensitive spot on Prussia's neck, Prussia dug his nails deep into Russia's skin and dragged his fingers down leaving what he imagined would be bright red marks as Russia moaned into his neck. Prussia then shifted himself up the bed more so he was leaning against the wall. He then lifted his finger and beckoned Russia to come closer with a slight smirk on his face. Innocently, Russia crawled forward and Prussia ran his hands down Russia's shoulders and his arms, removing the white buttoned dress shirt. As it fell and he removed the last bits of the cuffs that hugged Russia's wrists, Prussia was finally able to admire Russia's muscular build. He never noticed it under Russia's large coat and couldn't help but rub his hard erection that begged to be free, through the outside of his pants hoping the contact would calm it a little.

"Ah, ah, aah." Russia scolded playfully as he took Prussia's hand and held it against the wall. Prussia gulped as he saw the evil streak through Russia's eyes. "This is mine to play with." Another sweet kiss and Prussia's free hand roamed down Russia's back and found its way to Russia's ass. After feeling around for a moment Prussia decided he couldn't tell much from it through Russia's pants so he slipped his hands down Russia's pants, then his boxers and marvelled and the soft, squishiness of Russia's ass. Prussia cupped and grabbed one of the cheeks as he bit down on Russia's lower lips. In return Russia moaned a little and trembled. Prussia bit down again, Russia trembled more. Again, Prussia bit down and Russia let out a soft cry and crumbled down on Prussia as he caught his breath. Prussia sat there trapped under the shivering heavier nation and praised himself, as it seemed Prussia had found a weak spot on Russia. As Russia repositioned himself, sitting legs wrapped around Prussia's waist, sitting on his lap and arms wrapped around his neck he fell back pulling Prussia down with him. Another deep kiss, and Russia rolled so he was now on top of a trapped Prussia still keeping the kiss in contact. Russia grabbed Prussia's hair and jerked his head diagonally allowing his tongue better access to Prussia's, he then started moving his pelvis, rubbing the two Nations erections against each other. Small moans began to form and Russia's hand traced itself down Gilbert's skinny body and found itself something peculiar. A small round object sitting atop a mass of material. This border had to be destroyed as it stopped Russia from reaching step three of his goal. As he pressed the small circle down with his thumb and lifted the top of the material the button was undone and with one swift movement the zip crumbled under Russia's light pressure and the front part of Prussia's delicate vital regions erected itself a little more but it was still held back by the silky white boxers with the pints of beer printed on. Russia smiled to himself and continued to slide the pants down Prussia's long smooth legs. The white hair so thin and fine it almost looked as if there were none at all. Russia really wanted him to wear that dress now. Russia threw the pants to the floor and turned his attention back on Gilbert's fine legs. Lifting Prussia's ankle to his mouth he planted a soft kiss and began to run his hands up Gilbert's leg, his mouth following, planting kisses as he worked his way up. As his hands reached the silky mass, he softly ran over the bounded erect penis. He leaned down closer, to the waist band, he slowly opened his mouth and bit down on the waist band, pulled it up and began tugging and effortlessly slid them down from around Prussia's waist, setting his erected penis a hundred percent free. He continued to slide the silky material down Prussia's creamy legs. As they finally came off Russia sat up and stared straight at Prussia with a half smirk clearly showing on his face. Prussia blushed and began to stroke himself at the sexy topless Russian. Russia whipped his head to the left and unclenched the boxers from his teeth and they flew to the ground. Collecting Prussia's hand he began to suck on his fingers and mumbled,

"What did I tell you, this is mine." Prussia began to blush at his lack of self control. Seeing the red Russia smiled sweetly before giving Prussia a kiss on the cheek he then dug his nails into Prussia's back and moved down with his hands. As his hands came to the bottom of Prussia's back, still scratching he brought them around his hips and pulled them down Prussia's thighs. Prussia moaned and nuzzled his head against the pillow at the pleasure. Satisfied at his guest's reaction, Russia repeated the motion, but this time he wrapped his tongue around Prussia's shaft. Prussia moaned as warm, moistness enclosed around his tip and made it's way down, surrounding him in hot pleasure. Prussia gripped the duvet, his eyes clenched shut as Russia moved the foreskin down and began to suck the head.

"Russ-" Prussia tried to start his warning. No, it was too soon for him to cum, but no one had touched him like this before. How could he hold it in? Suddenly it bothered him that he hadn't the slightest clue to what colour the duvet they were lying on was. As he let a breath out and opened his eyes he saw it was a creamy yellow. _Hmm, not ba_-

"Ohhhh." Prussia moaned out as Russia seized hold of his balls and began to massage them in a juggling motion, whilst swirling his tongue up and down Prussia's penis. Prussia grabbed Russia's hair in his hands and twirled his fingers, getting them knotted in Russia's white hair. "Deeper." Prussia moaned. Russia obeyed. As the soft and moist insides of Russia's warm mouth came down deeper and Prussia felt the tip of his head make contact with the depths of Russia's throat. Prussia moaned out again as his eyes rolled up and his back began to arch. He was glad Russia sent Latvia and Lithuania home. As Russia continued to deep throat Prussia, Prussia soon found he was close to cumming again.

"Ivan," He began in a wistful voice. "I'm going to, soon." Prussia breathed heavily. And with one last deep throat and suck at the very tip of Prussia's head where the skin was most sensitive he released his captive, before he could release. Standing on his knee's Russia began to undo his belt, keeping eye contact with Prussia, he watched as the naked man watched with anticipation as he began to slide the belt out and neatly set it down on the corner of the bed for what seemed to be for later. Seeing his que Prussia got up on his knees also, stretching up a bit so he could take Russia in a deep kiss, his hand slid down Russia's muscular torso and to his pants, undoing the button and zip. With both hands he groped at Russia's behind. And then let the pants fall to the Russian's knees. Prussia slipped his hand down the front of Russia's boxers and gripped the top tightly as he bit down on Russia's lower lip again.

"Ahhhh." Russia moaned as his body shook and he felt himself hunching over Prussia's shoulder. Wrong move, Prussia bit into Russia's shoulder also and Russia moaned louder at the harder bite. Prussia shoved Russia down onto the bed so his calf's hung over the side, allowing the rest of his pants to slide to the floor. Prussia then began to work on Russia's white, blue and red boxers, wrapping his fingers around the bottom of the material where Russia's legs sprouted, Prussia leaned forward and bit Russia's stomach as he began to pull down Russia's boxers. Russia lifted his bum allowing room for the boxers to slide off as he tried to hide the deep moan vibrating within his throat. Prussia had become too fond of Russia's weakness and Russia did not like to be the sensitive one for too long, not in bed that is. As Prussia moved off Russia giving space for the boxers too to fall from Russia's legs Prussia found his eye caught. Everyone knew Russia to be the largest country, this was a fact. However Prussia had never imagined Russia would be this big. Sensing his chance Russia sat up, stood up, towered over Prussia, took his hand and pulled him back, trapping him against the wall. Leaning down Russia and Prussia's lips met once more and Russia ran his hand up Prussia's thigh as the other held Prussia's hand to the wall. The pair stood there, lips locked, hips working in a thrusting movement, their penises rubbing against each other, their moans echoing in each others mouths and filling the room. Prussia wrapped his legs around Russia and allowed the larger nation to support his weight. After awhile Prussia vaguely noticed Russia reaching over and grabbing something that hung on the wardrobe door handle. As the kiss subsided, Russia held up a coat hanger that held the black and white frilly maid's dress from before.

"Please?" Russia asked innocently, adding on a smile. Prussia gulped. "Hey Prussia listen, you don't have to. And I just wanted to let you know that these different forms of showing love, really is me showing my love, and you don't have to love me back. I don't mind, even if you are here just for ze pleasures." Russia confessed before silencing any replies Prussia may have had with a soft kiss. Feeling guilty as there was no way for Prussia to know if he too genuinely loved Russia in return or if he were just here for the pleasure, the awesome Prussia agreed to put on the kinky, black and white, frilly maids outfit.

"Happy?" Prussia grumbled as he stood at the edge of the bed whilst Russia had lied on it watching him put on the dress.

"Indeed." Russia said as he admired the way the garment hugged Prussia's figure and gave him a small bit of hip structure. Russia began to stroke himself. The frills no longer looked silly like they had on Ukraine, they now looked like individual strips of material flaring an old sort of look, which Russia highly liked. He looked at the low cut front that hung around Prussia's chest, then his eyes fell down to the hem, where some of it got caught on Prussia's erection. Russia gestured Prussia to come forwards. Prussia sat on Russia's lap, his legs wrapped around his waist. Prussia cupped Russia's face as he leaned in and kissed him. Russia began to smooth his hands over every possible inch of the maids dress. Feeling every fold that hugged to Gilbert's body, every bit of material that didn't cling to Prussia's body. Where each frill started and ended and where each part of the dress started and ended on Prussia's body. And got to know the order of crinkles that semi circled over the top of Gilbert's erect, smooth, penis. Russia began to dig his nails into the back of Prussia's back, he couldn't help the weight that suddenly sat a top of his fingers. They scraped down, deep in Prussia's skin. Prussia let out a sound that was in between satisfaction and pain. Russia grew harder, he could not wait any longer. Picking Prussia up with ease he sat him down facing him towards the two posts at the head of the bed. He crawled around so he was facing Prussia's back and began running his hands up Gilbert's hips and over his arms, spreading his arms out. He collected one end of his scarf that still hung around his neck. He tied it around Prussia's wrist, and then to the bed post. He then preceded to tie the other end of the scarf to Prussia's other wrist and bed post. He lent into Prussia's neck and planted a series of soft kisses and slid his hands inside the maids dress and began lifting it up a little.

"Bend over a little." Russia huskily whispered into Prussia's ear. Prussia began to but then a through struck him.

"Vat! I'm not taking you in me!" Prussia hotly protested, struggling in the tie of Russia's scarf. "I am ze awesome Prussia! Not France!" He pulled at his bounders.

"What?" Russia looked confused. "But I am _largest_ country in all of ze world. Besides, don't tell me that you don't enjoy the way I touch you." Russia's voice hit a new seductive tone and Prussia shivered a little. "Wasn't thinking so." Russia's smile returned to his voice. Feeling cheated Prussia gave in. "It is ok, I will look after you." Russia whispered as he stuck his index finger inside Prussia's mouth. "Give it a good suck and lick." He ordered before taking it out and slipping it inside of the tight Prussian. Prussia sucked in, his face turning bright red. It felt a little uncomfortable, but there was so much pleasure held in the one simple movement. "I never leave a guest unsatisfied." Russia added in as he began to lick his other open palm, leaving enough saliva on in order to wet himself so it wouldn't hurt too much for Gilbert. Pulling his finger out of Prussia he placed his hand on Prussia's back and lightly pushed him forward, allowing better access for penetration. One last lick to lubricate himself. He lifted the back of the dress and inserted himself into the tight, soft walls of the Prussian. He let out a moan of satisfaction as the same time Prussia let out a whimper. Russia resisted the urge to take Prussia hard and fast right then and there. He slowly began to thrust his hips back and forth, grasping his hands over Prussia's chest holding him so softly, nuzzling their cheeks together, sighing out. Prussia began to whimper in pleasure with each thrust. Hearing these noises, Russia became more aroused. Prussia suddenly felt something moving inside him. And with a soft moan he realized Russia was getting harder, and growing inside of him. With another hard thrust Prussia moaned out as the tip of Russia's penis hit Prussia's soft spot of pleasure and suddenly the was burning heaviness in the bottom of Prussia's heart.

"H-ha-hard, harder." Prussia moaned out with great effort. With a joyful squeak, Russia eagerly obliged.

"Ah." Was the word that followed the thrusts that slowly began to creak the bed and hit the walls. Russia began to grab and pull at the costume not noticing the sound of ripping fabric, just the sound of Prussia's soft plea's for more. Russia bit down into Prussia's neck, he then lightly stroked down Prussia's stomach and reached his penis and began rubbing it in circular movements.

"This is how I dried you before." He said, his low sexual tone was back. "But of course, it was a lot easier, and I didn't get this," He gripped Prussia's penis much harder and jerked the skin down in a swift movement as he thrust himself deeper. Prussia threw his head back and looked up to the heavens as a low, long moan set it self free. "reaction." Russia finished his sentence with an evil grin. This duo of pleasure continued. Each new thrust, harder and faster, as were the jerks. Yes, good thing the Baltic's weren't here, Russia thought as another hard thrust sent the bed to bang against the wall.

Russia soon lost control as the pleasure that built up inside of him now screamed to be released. Ivan's right hand now gripped into the stomach material of the old maid outfit. There wasn't much to hold as the dress practically hugged Prussia, but the rough lace rubbing in his palm was enough. With each thrust small rips were audible to Gilbert's hearing, but at that moment that pounding rub that sent sensations of tingling pleasure throughout every fibre of his being, demanded his attention as he rocked in Russia's thrusting movements. As Russia's last thrust ended with a long 'Ahhh' of relief he realized he was covered in sweat and now gripped Prussia's skin. Russia began to plant soft kisses on Prussia's neck as he pulled the Motherland out. Prussia couldn't help but shiver a little as he felt the warm liquid spill out of his body, and shivered more when he felt empty. As Russia began to untie his scarf from the posts – whilst still stroking a hand over Prussia – and from around Prussia's wrists, he let a sigh out, feeling very exhausted, and he the awesome Prussia had not even cum. Then Russia nibbled on the tip of his ear, more sensual feelings filled him and again Prussia's penis began to throb in want. And the Awesome Prussia had a feeling it wasn't over. Russia began to apply pressure to Prussia's bare back and eager for another round, Prussia, obeyed and bent on all fours. He felt the bed move as Russia got off and stood at the side, then his warm smooth hand sliding down his back. As Russia reached for the long strip of leather he said,

"You know Prussia, you've been a _very_ bad guest." He straightened the leather strip with a snap. Prussia gulped. "You know why?" Prussia shook his head. "It's because you made me a bad host. Not only, did I come first, but you didn't cum at all." Russia's thumb stroked down Prussia's crack and brushed past his sensitive 'exit'. "This indicates you didn't enjoy yourself. That my hospitality wasn't enough." The end of the leather strip rested over Russia's shoulder, whilst the square metal beginning was wrapped in his fingers.

"VA-aaahhhh" Prussia tried to interrupt these false accusations, but was cut off when the swift sharp _SNAP _noise was made almost at the same time an orgasmic pain slapped his ass. Russia had picked up his belt.

"There will be none of the interrupting me." Russia stated. "Such naughtiness. Did you know, some of ze countries have banned the smacking of children completely? Saying it was a child's abuse." Russia said a matter of factly as his thumb now slipped itself inside of Prussia. Prussia whimpered in want. "Me however, I prefer ze olden day's," And with that another swift _CRACK! _and Russia whipped Prussia's ass again. "it gets ze attention more." Another, and Prussia cried out. Russia began to slide the end of the belt around Prussia, "Do I have your attention Gilbert?" The larger, dominant country asked.

"Ja." Prussia gasped as the belt kissed his ass for a third time. Russia looked down at his lover, for the first time, the naked nation noticed the rips in the maids outfit, the red claw marks, purple and black bite marks and the newly formed red slashes where the leather belt had met Gilbert's sensitive skin. Russia was hard once more and found seeing these marks, made him even more so. Either he liked the rough look or Prussia wore it well. Perhaps both. Slipping back onto the bed leaning against the wall and pillows Ivan ordered Gilbert to fulfil the Motherlands wants and stated the rules with a dominating smirk. He would belt him if he stopped or if he did something that pleased the other nation. With a shaky heart Prussia began; leaning in he started from Russia's shaft and licked its full size. Prussia heard Russia hum happily before the soaring _SNAP _and the sharp pain making contact with his back. As Prussia's mouth opened wide to gasp, Russia thrust up exposing himself to the wet warmth of Gilbert's mouth. He hummed in satisfaction again. Prussia began to spiral his tongue down the Motherland, and when he got as far as he could reach he moved his head down for more coverage. Another whip and his knee's began to shake. He dug them into the duvet more to try and steady himself. _CRACK! _A whip around the thigh. He guessed it was for stopping. So he continued, moving his head back and fourth in a rhythmic motion, sucking and swirling his tongue around the long thick mass of the motherland. When suddenly another whip to the back sent Prussia's too shaky knee's and elbows to cave in under him. With a muffled moan he fell in and almost choked on the Motherland as the first three inches were introduced to his throat and tonsils.

"Aahhhhhhhnnnn." Russia moaned delivering Prussia a triple whipping with his belt. The first two which were delivered to Prussia's back were a little weak and the last to the very top of his thigh contained the sharp snap that had Prussia arch his back a little. Collecting himself quickly before he got another to the side Prussia leaned on his elbows this time, one under the bent spread legs of the Russian's and began again. Prussia couldn't help but thinking that Russia was the true dominatrix. Prussia's eyes slipped closed as he fell back into the rhythm taking the soft muffled moans the Russian let out as compliments. With the next striking whip Prussia found his whole body moving to this silent rhythm and that his still very erect penis had grown harder and it was now trapped between his waist and the soft covers of the duvet, and this rhythm caused a stroking movement and sweet feeling to Prussia's delicate erection. It soon became a reflex that each lap of the Motherland earned Prussia a fatal belting and again he couldn't take it. Each lightning strike to his sensitive butt became more and more orgasmic and his throaty moans became a fast tune, picking up on this tune Russia belted faster and faster, harder and harder and right when one more whip was all Prussia needed for his sweet release, Russia stopped. In a swift movement Russia dropped the belt and effortlessly picked Prussia up and saddled him around the Motherland. Prussia went from being disappointed to extreme pleasure. Then Russia bent down and licked Prussia, lightly, teasingly scrapped his teeth against the erect inches and headed the warning moans as he swallowed Prussia's white liquid before once again releasing his own into Prussia. They were fully one. And nothing made him happier. Sitting back up and tilting his head down a little Russia looked into the drooping eyes of his Gilbert.

"Fall into me my sweet, you may sleep to your hearts content." Russia cooed knowing he'd over done the love making. Prussia did a sort of protest trying to shake his head. He didn't want to go to sleep. He wanted to stay up longer. But his body protested as it hadn't been treaded like that ever. And no battle would ever be able to compare to the Russian's roughness. Then he remembered some of the video's west had and wished Russia never found out about those because he'd never be able to handle all that leather with Ivan around. As the dress was lifted off him Prussia fell forwards into Russia's warm chest and heard the thick Russian accent whisper "Ya tebya lyublyu".

Prussia awoke the next day and for once none of his fears filled him, he found the feeling of joy and awesomeness wasn't a cover, it was real. He kept his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Russia's large arms around him. He'd never known what it was like to be looked after, to feel _safe_ within another Countries house. At last this was the feeling. For all he could care his people could merge with Germany's and his heart would stay here inside Russia's arms for all eternity. Prussia turned so back was to Russia's their warm bodies spooning under the blanket. He felt like a silly little girl as the sleeping Russia now hugged him from behind. Sighing out Prussia opened his eyes. And there they sat. A vase of Sunflowers Russia had picked the other day. In front of the vase was a small handmade card. The title read '_Never Forget_' and Prussia felt his heart ache. He didn't want to leave.

When Russia awoke he was greeted with a soft kiss and a blushing Gilbert. "Oh, good morning Prussia." Russia smiled sweetly crushing him in a bear hug.

"Ahhrgh." Was the word that managed to escape the hug. After Russia let go and Prussia gasped for air Prussia gathered Russia's attention.

"Last night, said you didn't mind if I vas here just for zhe pleasure." Russia nodded, he was happy weather or not Prussia just wanted sex. Russia's hand cupped Prussia's cheek. "Vell, I just vanted to let you know I vas planning on staying here a veek instead of just a night." Prussia looked away blushing. "Unt I decided in zhat veek I could try unt come up with better way's to tell you how much I really do love you. Because I'm no good at it at zhis moment." Prussia dared looked back to the surprised face on Russia. He'd never expected this. Blushing he smiled and gave a quick nod of understanding. Russia pulled Prussia into his chest. With an outwards sigh from both Nations, sleep consumed their tired souls again and peace ensued.


End file.
